1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge device or lock device with lever released in cycle, especially to a hinge device or a lock device installed in an insertion device and utilizing leverage for continuously generating releasing actions in cycles.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information technology, a tablet PC which is easy to carry around is getting a significant market share, and the inputting means has changed to input via a touch screen therefore a conventional keyboard is not provided. However, for a user who has already gotten used to a desktop or notebook computer, a keyboard is still the inputting method which is faster and more convenient for him/her. In addition, a tablet PC is light in weight and easy to be carried around, but when being used on a table, the machine body which only has a screen is still not convenient, and other auxiliary accessories are often used, e.g. a support for allowing the screen to be vertically disposed, or a keyboard for providing a better inputting means. As such, a connection device is adopted for connecting the tablet PC and auxiliary accessories for providing more convenient operation.
Take the Taiwan Pat. No. M397130, titled in “Connection device” and issued to the applicant of the present invention as an example, when a tablet PC is inserted in an insertion slot of a seat body, a second buckle part of the tablet PC is buckled with a first buckle part of the insertion slot for buckling and fastening; when the tablet PC is desired to be removed, the user has to use one hand to press a push button for unlocking and use the other hand to remove the tablet PC, and during the removing process of the tablet PC, the push button has to be constantly pressed or the push button may return and become an obstacle for removing the tablet PC. As a result, the removing operation for tablet PC is not smooth and convenient and the disadvantage shall be improved.